Up Against The Wall
by eutrix
Summary: His mission was to assassinate her-- kill her and banish all his memories about her. There's no holding back! "Sakura, you're the only burden left in my emotions...Yet why am I struggling too much to forget about you?" SasuxSaku.R


Sasuke is an assassin. He kills people for whatever cause. He does it like a pro. His emotions were at blur with his blood gone dry.

Sakura is the fifth Hokage's apprentice, a very powerful ninja. She's now a jounin and a big threat to many enemies. A girl with the hokage's immeasurable strength and a great medic-nin.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The onyx-eyed assassin received a mission to kill a certain kunoichi from the village he left behind, Konohagure. A familiar face portrayed on a picture as he pulled the documents from an envelope. _'Haruno Sakura'_. No speck of reaction was seen on his face. He didn't think twice as he agreed doing the mission. It seems he erased all the memories he had before.

The next morning, the Uchiha started his travel, as he jumped from tree to tree, his destination reaching closer by the minute. More than a day later, the sight of Konoha was seen from a bird's eye view. His eyes were dull, Konoha isn't a part of his life anymore.

His mission was to kill a sole ninja. He passed through the borders so easily as he snuck in the village streets, looking for Sakura. He didn't care whoever he kills; no matter if it's as important as a Kage or as low as a nobody, it didn't matter if it's his former teammate or a former sensei. Memories were flashing in his mind, like a rolling movie clip as he recalled the past moments. But they're nothing but mere history and weren't meant to be revived. He then shook his head to erase the thoughts. Those memories were just mere burden to him!

He seemed to have remembered where Sakura's residence is. The raven-haired assassin jumped up a tree, having a bird's eye view of Sakura's bedroom. He smirked. '_This will be easy.'_ Not a minute later, He caught sight of Sakura. He reacted a bit surprised. She was beautiful! Even Sasuke himself couldn't deny. It seems like she maintained her hair. But the one that took Sasuke's attention was her dazzling emerald-green eyes, It was brighter than before. Those same eyes that struck Sasuke the night he departed Konoha and separated his life from theirs.

"Hah…" He took a deep sigh as he shook his head, wiping out all those useless thoughts of her. He had that awkward feeling. How could she still strike him like that? It was just being a burden! Better get the job done fast!

He planned to complete the mission by midnight. He could've done it that time, but it too troublesome.

Hours passed, he continued his mission: to kill Haruno Sakura. He, again, jumped up a tree seeing the sleeping Sakura on her bed. She was on a fragile situation. Just throwing a simple kunai targeted to her delicate heart would finish his mission, but he decided not to. Seeing an open window, he masked his chakra as he slid right inside her room, like a snake slithering, entering its prey's den.

Sakura was awaken from her slumber seeing a shadow from the depths of her dark room, shutting her eyes closed. She could hear a thin blade shrilling, like of a sword. She then heard a familiar voice casting a seal "Chidori Nagashi" then hearing a sound that of electricity. Those gave her the 'go signal'.

Suddenly, a thin blade sliced her bed in half but Sakura was quick enough to dodge the attack. She stayed at a corner with a kunai "Who's there?! Show yourself!" She ordered.

From the depths of the shadows, a man took a step closer to the voice of a fair maiden. Sakura's face covered with mere shock seeing her old teammate, the person she longed for to see. She felt numb and froze from where she stood.

"Sakura" Sasuke spoke. "It's been a while..."

The emerald-eyed kunoichi then snapped from her thoughts. "Sasuke?" She took a quick glance on her bed which was sliced in half by the person in front of her. "Why?" She asked, realizing the situation and what he was planning to do. Her tears were on the edge of her bright emerald eyes.

"I'm on a mission." Sasuke spoke. "…to kill you." He continued, as his lips ran up a smirk.

A look of confusion was pasted on Sakura's face with her head bowed down. "Wh--?"

Sasuke took this opportunity and darted onto her. The next thing she knew, she was pinned on the wall with a thin blade, engulfed by electricity, an inch away from her throat.

"Mission accomplished." He whispered as his voice echoed in her ears.

"What? Have you changed to the extent that you could kill your own teammate, Sasuke?" Sakura stated.

"Maybe." He replied emotionlessly as he pinned her harder against the wall which made Sakura shriek in pain, physically and emotionally.

"The things we shared with you, our love, our memories, were they just pieces of garbage? Didn't those mean anything?!"

He didn't reply.

"Sasuke, please stop this! Come back to us. Please?" The kunoichi pleaded.

"I don't want to be a part of your child's play again." The Uchiha answered.

"What?! Do you think all of those were just a part of a child's play? Do you think that my feeling for you we're synthetic?" She cried out loud.

"Stop it! All that exists is my mission, and that's…to eliminate you." He stated, stoically.

But those words didn't stop her. "Did you remember the time you left us? And at that time, do you remember when I encountered you and tried to stop you from leaving? Did you remember what I've told you?"

"No."

His answer made Sakura's head ache. She eventually stood straight and smiled as she took a deep breath. "Well, I told you that I'd do everything to make you happy and make the rest of your days fun..." She said with a soft smile, but her smile soon faded "…and if killing me makes you happy and give you joy for the rest of your life… then do it." Sakura had enough chakra to shove him away and has enough strength to punch him 'till death but she didn't. If killing her makes him happy, then there's no reason for her to fight back.

He bowed his head in anger. "I've had enough of your useless words. Sakura, I've already struggled trying to forget everything... everything about Konoha and everything... about you." He leaned closer to Sakura as she felt the heat of his body clinging onto her. "...There's one last thing I couldn't able to forget... you're the last one who burdens my emotions. Sakura, there's no holding back."

Sakura shut her eyes closed, ready for the final blow. Yet she felt her body more at easy as Sasuke lightening his grip. She then felt her soft lips touch his. Time froze. Sakura was at shock as she opened her eyes when Sasuke pulled back. "Sasuke you--" She stopped when Sasuke suddenly leaned his head on the wall against her and whispered "Looks like I lost."

"Sakura, Arigatou... Good bye."

"Sasuke-kun, wait--"

_-ZAPPPP-_

Her vision of the man she longed for infront of her started to fade and everything went pitch black. _"I'm not giving up...Sasuke"_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(A/N) Thank you for reading my new release. It's my first time to write something as dramatic as this. I know, it's pretty short. Haha. So, it might have sounded a bit too cliche but I hope you liked it though. Sorry for the errors (I finished it at about midnight and I was spacing out). Anyway, If you have time, you should listen to the song **_"Up Against The Wall by Boys Like Girls"_**. It has great lyrics and I took a part of my inspiration to write this from that song. Also, if you have time, Please read my other oneshot "Mr. Demanding" and my full story "False Pretense".  
**

PS: This is a ONESHOT (A one chapter short story).

**Please Review.**


End file.
